1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid flow members carrying fluids for industrial processes, and more particularly to systems and methods for operating rams to contain leaks of the fluid flow members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many industrial processes, various fluids are delivered by way of pipeline systems. As an example, during hydrocarbon production, development, and distribution operations, hydrocarbons and other fluids flow through pipelines and valve assemblies, at times, at high pressure. When a valve, pipe, flange, or other component of the fluid flow system leaks, the well or flowline may have to be shut in or the flow rate may have to be reduced until the leak is repaired. This results in costly downtime or reduction of operations until the cause of the leak can be identified and remedied.